


Stay

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were looking so good. Then, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on spoilers for later in May 2013. Enter at your own risk.

How had they gotten here?Just two weeks ago they had been sitting on a couch at Common Grounds, excited by having gotten rid of the evidence Nick had against Will and looking forward to a future with Will's daughter.

Now Sonny found himself standing over Will's ICU bed, willing him to wake up. Their grand plan to save Gabi and Nick had completely backfired. He had ended up delivering the baby after Gabi had escaped, and Will had been shot in the side by Jensen. Now Gabi and Nick were safe, and the baby was fine, but Will was in critical condition, the bullet having pierced one of his lungs.

Sonny took one of Will's limp hands in his, caressing the familiar, soft skin with his thumb. He leaned over, then, and kissed Will's forehead, pained by having to dodge the respirator doing Will's breathing for him.

When he straightened, he cleared his throat. "Will, I'm here. You need to wake up. You're missing everything. Arianna Grace is so beautiful. It's amazing. She's all brand new, but I think she's got your nose and your mouth, and her eyes are blue right now, just like yours." 

Sonny squeezed Will's hand, praying for a response. When he got none, he went on, "Everyone's here, baby. Your mom and dad, both of your grandmothers.EJ.I begged for a few minutes alone with you, but they're going to kick me out soon.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you more than anything. Anyone. You are the most important thing in my world. I do not want you to even think you can leave me. And you can't leave Arianna Grace. We both need you."

Sonny squeezed Will's hand once again. This time, Will squeezed back.

End (8 May 2013)


End file.
